world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032915doirmelnia
07:28 GA: Dina walks down the hall, doing something or other on her phone, totally not paying attention to anyone she might literally bump into. 07:29 TT: Melnia is heading down the hall, looking around, and spots Dina. "O-O-Oh, h-h-hello, M-Miss.. uh, I d-do not k-know y-your name, s-sorry" 07:30 GA: "uh, hi. doir? or dina, or miss mavico, i guess. whats up, whoever you are?" 07:33 TT: "O-Oh! N-Nice t-to m-meet you M-Miss D-Dina, I-I'm M-Mary, M-Mary K-Katarn" 07:34 GA: "oh, hey, youre... someone ive talked to before, i think. did i make you cry? i think i made you cry. ryspor was really mad... at me, but um. hes gone now." 07:35 GA: "youre the other stuttery person!" 07:35 GA: "whos name was really like a different chick, and whos color is totally mine." 07:37 TT: Melnia looks like she's trying to shrink into nothingness. "Y-Y-Yes, M-M-Melnia, b-but I r-r-really p-prefer M-Mary, and y-yes, w-we might've t-talked o-over text once or twice, and I w-w-was in the g-gym wh-when Ry-Ry-Ryspor.. d-d-d-" 07:38 GA: Dina rubs the back of her haid. "ssssshhyeah, i was there too. i... i tried my best. we're... we were best friends?" 07:39 GA: "um. sorry. its kind of my fault. if i hadnt tried to tell him the truth, he wouldnt have died..." 07:41 TT: "N-No, i-it's ok, y-you d-did what you t-thought was b-best" 07:42 GA: "well it was pretty stupid and i should have thought harder. it was gonna be like, this whole thing, i was gonna fulfill my destiny of being an arbitrix by mediating and doing whats fair and stuff, but then i guess he started strangling me and it all fell apart?" 07:42 GA: She twirls the pen in her hands. "so yeah basically i like totally messed that up" 07:47 TT: Melnia sighs, looking like she's trying really hard not to cry. "Y-Yeah.." In a last ditch effort to change the topic she looks up. "H-Hey, wh-what's that p-pen?" 07:48 GA: "oh, its a henshin pen. wooshy woooosh woosh" She twirls it around, and detransforms. "wooshy woooooosh sparkles for great justice~" And she retransforms. 07:49 TT: "W-W-Woah!" 07:49 GA: "yeah its pretty cool you just have to be careful not to get killed by the lust for whatever your theme is" 07:50 GA: "cause like. when i first got mine, i promptly went and died because i wanted to do so much justice. but then i learned to chill." She puts on shades. "so chill." 07:50 GA: "wait, wait." 07:51 GA: She puts on the Sailor Mercury Hands Free Computer Visor Thing. "magical giiiirl." 07:51 TT: "M-M-Magical.. Girl?" 07:51 TT: "L-Like, that uum, wh-what's her name? M-Mahou M-Mari?" 07:52 GA: "yeah! hahah, i love that show. yknow, id almost say that chick the mari one you guys have looks like the anime character but honestly everyone in that show had such a vague face i cant even tell" 07:53 GA: "want one? you have to alchemize it with something to get a theme, and choose a good theme so youre not stuck with something stupid like justice." 07:54 TT: "S-Sure, I-I'd l-love one, th-thank you!" 07:54 TT: "M-Maybe, I-I can g-get a f-f-friendship theme, th-that would s-suit me" 07:54 GA: Dina hands her a blank pen or two. "here you go! share one with a friend who youre sure wont be consumed by the insanity! ooh, thats a good theme." 07:55 GA: "i think my theme is pretty old hat now. i mean, ive made like, all of the puns. i need a new theme." 07:58 TT: "Y-Y-You c-can d-do that?" 07:58 GA: "i dont mean to brag, but i am totally great at puns." 07:58 GA: "so yes, i can." 08:00 TT: "W-Wow..." 08:00 TT: Melnia captchalouges the henshin pens into the FANTASY SECTION of her bookshelf modus. 08:01 TT: "Th-Th-Thank you, M-Miss D-Dina" 08:01 GA: "no prob, bob!" 08:01 GA: "hey, if you need grist, ive totally got some. i think!" 08:02 GA: "or if you need, yknow, the knowledge on how to alchemize. its pretty complex, you probably need a master to do it." 08:02 TT: "I-I'll k-keep you in m-mind!" 08:02 GA: "hahah, nice pun" 08:02 TT: "H-Huh?" 08:03 TT: "O-Oh, y-you're a m-mind player, l-like M-Miss Lily" 08:03 GA: Dina giggles. "hahahahah, yeah, so, you kept me in, mind, hahaha" 08:08 TT: "H-Heheh, I s-see" 08:09 GA: "aw dude, i just got the best idea ever." 08:09 TT: "Y-You did?" 08:09 GA: "you can have friendship bracelets!" 08:09 GA: "venus friend-me chain!" 08:10 GA: "heheh, call kenny loggins mary, cause youre in the friendly zone~!" 08:12 TT: "I-I see! I-I-I d-don't g-get it, b-but I l-like f-friends!" Melnia smiles 08:13 GA: "dude, dude dude, and since ive been spending like all of my free time catching up on the tv shows that i missed due to my planets dying, i know who *i* should base my theme on!" 08:14 GA: "rose quartz! bastion of loo-ooove and kindness!" A bunch of mind-illusion roses float down from the ceiling. 08:14 GA: They're all green, but like, totally still roses. 08:14 TT: "A-Ah! S-So p-pretty~" 08:15 GA: "dude lets make friendship bracelets right now" 08:16 GA: "youre my new best friend cmon lets do it" 08:16 TT: "I d-d-don't have b-best f-friends! Th-That would be unfair to m-my other f-friends" 08:17 GA: Dina nods, a tear forming in her eye. "spoken like a true friendship enthusiast." She detransforms and takes out some string. "friiiiiendship braceletsss~" 08:21 TT: Melnia takes different shades of green, weaving them into a bracelet with the expertise of a summer camp veteran 08:22 GA: Doir just gets string all over, and it doesn't even seem like he vaguelly knows what a bracelet is.